powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoki Domon
is of the Carrangers. He is the youngest and smartest of the team. Biography Carranger Naoki is 17 years old (though he turns 18 during the series - he had his birthday party early on in the series, but his partners unknowingly missed the date by a month) and 33 as for the great legend war. and very polite and shy. He works as a car designer at Pegasus Garage, and his talent had led him to be sought by car manufacturers before. Naoki is also an animal lover. Megaranger vs. Carranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Naoki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Racer powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Naoki and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Naoki, alongside his team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Blue Racer appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Naoki joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Gunman Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Brain Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Video game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi .]] Naoki as Blue Racer appears with his team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Naoki Domon/Blue Racer: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Blue Racer is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Racer appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gekisou Sentai Carranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Carranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Blue Vehicle *V-Police / Police Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Muffler Guns *Blue Speeder 2 *Dragon Cruiser Ranger Key The is Naoki Domon's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Racer. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Naoki received his key and became Blue Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Naoki Domon was portrayed by Yoshihiro Masujima. As a child, he was portrayed by . As Blue Racer, his suit actor was Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Adam Park and Carlos Vallerte The Rangers that were second-in-command of the Turbo Rangers External links *Blue Racer at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Racer at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Carrangers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi